That Girl
by satsuki momoi
Summary: I used to be popular. kalo ga percaya, coba aja ketik 'Bae Suzy' di search engine. Setidaknya ada ratusan ribu artikel yang memuat tentangku, ratusan foto dan beberapa fansite yang didedikasikan khusus untukku. Until that my [un]typical guy suddenly come ruined my life. Bae Suzzy / Park Chanyeol. My first fic in this fandom, enjoy!


Main cast : Bae Suzy / Park Chanyeol

Genre : life style, romance.

Warnings : aku pernah merasa membaca cerita seperti ini dulu, entah dimana. Jika ada yang merasa familiar dengan alurnya, tell me then? ;) And by the way, the word is, this story might not good as your expectation, peeps.

Standard disclaimer applied

a/n : Annyeong! All im going to say is: hello for the rest of screenplays 's tenant. I am anyway just looking around, escaping out myself from some anime fandom and since i hear kpop a lot, just had been found this so ah-mazing kpop cast fandom on fanfiction lately. So here I am, a freshly (blah) newbie and I guess itd be nice if you guys leave me some feedback so Im gonna know which part that I seriously need more improve[streak/repair/streak, peeps].

What should I say then? Enjoy!

.

.

.

**I used to be popular.**

Kalo ngga percaya, coba ketikkan Bae Suzy di _search engine_, maka setidaknya ada lebih dari seratus ribu artikel yang membahas aku, ratusan fotoku yang tersebar _online_, dan puluhan _fansite _yang didedikasikan khusus untukku.

_Well, who doesn't know me?_

_Im the youngest of Victoria's Secret Lingerie's Model_. Kapan lebih tepatnya? Dua tahun lalu saat aku masih empat belas tahun dan ketika hidupku masih _fine-fine_ aja dengan beberapa _private party_ _invitation, runaway di New York Fashion Week, photo shoot session and a bunch of glossy top world wide brand launching_ di New York. Semuanya berubah ketika ayah harus mengurusi salah satu cabang perusahaannya di Korea dan itu berarti kita sekeluarga harus pindah, _which is mean we were back in town_.

_And the truth is, I am not INTO Korean._

Sebenernya, bukannya aku anak durhaka yang nggak cinta sama tanah kelahiran sendiri. Tapi, yah, _you know, they're just so Asian. And since I was born in a non-stop city (thanks to my fabulous mom, she brought me there) unfortunately, I am so American._ Alasannya? Aku hanya nggak tahan dengan kiblat style mereka yang mengarah pada _hallyu_, dan aku terlalu _haute couture_. _And it's a big deal for me, anyway. _

_Lately_, ayah menyekolahkanku di salah satu sekolah terbaik Korea Selatan setelah satu setengah tahun _home schooling [I told him Im gonna be disorientated if I go to junior high school in a middle_ _year, which is totally lie,_ karena aku seorang _socialite_, dan mustahil aku kehabisan cara bersosialisasi. Yeah, hanya saya ada terlalu banyak tawaran _job, photo shoot dan runway_ ketika aku baru saja datang, dan aku ga mungkin menolak itu semua_, like never_.]

Dan ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru.

Sedikit _nervous_ sih. Kudengar Seoul International School ini _high standard, which is gonna fit me_. Reputasi sekolahnya jelas oke dan melebihi harapanku, hanya satu yang bikin aku ga tahan, seragamnya! Waktu salah satu pelayanku membawakan kotak dari _mail-express_ untukku, kukira _Hermes Birkin bag_-ku sudah sampai, ternyata pas kubuka kotaknya_, I was totally shocked! Where_ _does this trashy garment come from?_ Aku ga ingat pernah memesan sesuatu yang seperti ini di _online shop_. Cepat-cepat ku masukan lagi dua _blazer_ hitam, (yang ekk_.. Totally boring!)_ tiga kemeja putih (yang kelihatan sangat,sangat,sangat murah, _I think even Hush Puppies has better offer, tho_) dan tiga rok lipit mini merah dan hitam dan satu baju olahraga, ketika kutemukan selembar kertas berisi hari dan seragam yang harus di pakai.

_Oh hell, its obviously SIS's (blah annoying) uniform. _

Untungnya, hari jumat itu hari bebas. Dan aku bisa pakai apapun sesukaku. _See? Korea is always boring_. Di New York, aku bisa bebas _dressing up_ dan keliatan _fabulous_ tiap hari. Dan walaupun aku pakai seragam membosankan ini, aku tetap akan keliatan _fabulous so _sih.

_Anyway_, kayaknya aku harus buru-buru ke mall nih, cari sesuatu yang bisa nutupin kecacatan seragam ini.

.

.

.

"Save your apology, Miss Bae."

"I am really, really, really sorry , ma'am." Sumpah, bukan salahku kan kalau telat? Jam delapan lewat tiga puluh menit itu terlalu pagi, masih terlalu dingin, _we should be stilla on bed, don't we?_ Dan guru piket di hadapanku ini garang sekali, padahal ini _first day school_ dan _anyway_ ini masih jam sembilan pas. Aku CUMA telat tiga puluh menit kan, apa salahnya sih?

"Just get in and don't ever do the same mistake. Got it?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, its okay. By the way, ma'am, ga usah ngeliatin _white_ Nine West _sling bag_-ku sampai segitunya gitu dong. Ah yeah, karena jam yang terlalu pagi itu hari ini aku ga bisa tampil maksimal. Tapi kayaknya aku cukup _stand out_ sama _tan ankle boots_-nya Rotelli yang baru turun dari _last night runway_ dan _pink pale shawl_ Louis Vuitton yang _soo vintage classy. And I feel so much better with all of this stuff [after shopping last night, of course._]

_Im ready to get in the class. _

Pertama-tama kita lihat _schedule _hari ini dulu. Oh well, lantai empat, math class_. Its first day and its math. Thanks for ruined , dear._

Kulangkahkan kakiku di sepanjang koridor lantai empat. Selain ada lift, [yang sangat membantu, apalagi kalo aku lagi pake _heels_ 8-10cm aku ga perlu capek-capek naik turun tangga.] karpet coklat tua di seluruh lantai, beberapa sofa kulit dan _décor_ ruangan serta furnitur yang [amat] _elegan, everything just perfect_. Tentunya tidak termasuk seragam, karena seragam ini benar-benar jauh dari _fabulous_, apalagi elegan. Waktu lagi parkir mobil tadi, aku lihat ada dua _sports hall indoor_ [termasuk _swimming pool], a very big auditorium _dan kantin yang sangat sangat oh-so-cool.[lebih mirip disebut _fine dinning_ daripada kantin] Kurasa, aku akan betah di sekolah ini karena ini bahkan lebih baik dari sekolahku di New York. Dan plus lagi, pengajarnya rata-rata bule dan menggunakan pengantar Bahasa Inggris. Ya walaupun aku bisa [fasih] Bahasa Korea juga sih. _Im just pretty well fit in._

_Ah okay then,_ ini kelasnya.

" 'm sorry ma'am. Can I come in?"

"You may come in, Miss Bae." _Oh, I'm surprised_. Kok dia tahu namaku ya? Apa mungkin mereka melakukan penyelidikan terhadap murid-murid sebelum tahun ajaran, dan menghafal nama-namanya? _Cool._

Sesuai dugaanku, semua mata tertuju padaku. bisa kudengar dengan jelas cewek-cewek di barisan sebelah kiri mengomentari tas yang kukenakan, beberapa memandangi ankle boots-ku seperti elang kelaparan.

Aku tersenyum puas.

"Well, you will sit beside Mr. Park. There." Ia menunjuk ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut coklat [apa ya namanya? Some colors like caramel] yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, ia jelas-jelas sedang tidur. Aku segera berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Mrs. Cathrine [aku tahu namanya, ada papan nama di depan mejanya] diiringi dengan bisik-bisik di kiri dan kanan sepanjang perjalananku menuju bangku itu.

Aku baru saja duduk disampingnya ketika aku baru saja menyadari.. _Oh god!_ Jaketnya _navy blue_-nya mengerikan, buluk, benar-benar sudah harus di _recycle_. Di rumahku, _outfit_, tas atau sepatu yang usianya lebih dari dua bulan sudah harus di buang, atau diberikan pada pelayan-pelayanku.

Well, berhubung jaket itu kayanya udah bertahun-tahun dipakai dan ga segera di labeli '_expired_' sama pemiliknya, sebaiknya kugunakan pensil untuk menegurnya. Lebih aman untuk jari-jariku yang baru aja di_French manicure _semalem.

"Hei." Kutusuk-tusukan pensil itu ke pundaknya.

"Hmm."

"Good morning. Im Suzy. Bae Suzy." Ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, dan bangun dari dunianya. [mimpinya]

"Gue Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." _His head totally up_. Dan oh.. _He is, by the way, cute._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just let me know what you think.

Kalau menurut kalian cerita ini ga bagus, aku ga akan lanjutin. Hehe.

Anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
